Deadly Kiss
by Murphy8370
Summary: Her Grace, Lady Arabella Davenport of Ramsey's past as finally caught up with her after an encounter nearly 300 years ago when one fateful night, Henry Fitzroy gave her his deadly kiss...
1. Chapter 1

_Nighttime, wolves howled in the distance and mingled with the strangely exciting feeling inside of Bella, a thick mist hung on the air and swirled around her feet, it was like a scene of a Gothic novel with gargoyles that glared down from the tops of buildings. _

_"Augustina?" Bella called. "__Dove siete, Augustina?"_

_ Where are you, Augustina?_

_"Sono qui, Bella."_

_I am here, Bella._

_"__Dobbiamo rinviare a casa, esso siamo molto in ritardo." _

_We must return home, it is very late._

_"__Venuto, Bella."_

_Come, Bella._

_Bella took a step into the alley, her palms felt sweaty inside her soft white lace opera gloves, her heart seem to pound against the constricting force of her corset._

_"Per favore, Augustina! Desidero rinviare a casa!" _

_Please, Augustina! I wish to return home!_

_"Venuto, Bella." The voice sounded more masculine now. "Venga prego..."_

_Please come_

_With determination Bella huffed out a long breathe and gathered her long, crimson skirts and marched into the alleyway, the dark smell of blood, alcohol, and gunpowder reminded Bella of her conviction, she must return home with Augustina. _

_"Venuto, Bella…" this time Bella was sure it was a man. _

_His voice was rich and cultured, British in accent but perfectly tempting, his voice seemed to curl around her heart and pull, it touched where she thought could not touched, heated where she thought no heat could touch. _

_"Chi sono voi?"_

_Who are you?_

_"Importa, il mio Bella?_ _Li ho bisogno, il mio amore."_

_Does it matter, my Bella? I need you, my love._

_Her heart squeezed painfully, cautiously she took another step, warmth pounded in her veins and the taste of adrenaline in her mouth strengthened the exotic feelings. Instinctively she knew not to fear whoever was in the alley, his heart seemed to call to her, a primitive taste of his soul. _

"_Dove è Augustina?"_

_Where is Augustina?_

"_È qui, la mia vita, dovete venire ottenerla. È in pericolo grave."_

_She is here, my life. You must come and get her. She is in grave danger._

"_Pericolo?"_

_Danger?_

"_Si…" _

_The voice entreated with her, only a few more steps and she would find him, she could see the black tails of his tailored coat, moonlight slanted over his shoulder length blonde hair making it seem supernaturally pale. His face was turned away from her so she was presented with the full line of his back, the smell of death grew stronger as she came closer. _

"_Chi sono voi?" she repeated the question. _

"_Henry." _

_The man turned around and the full slant of moonlight slashed across his face, his features were strong and noble, a long, aquiline nose sloped into full, lush lips, bright blue eyes stared back at her with undisguised passion. He looked to be royalty. _

"_Augustina?" she asked him._

"_Perdonilo."_

_Forgive me._

"_Perdonili? Per che cosa?"_

_Forgive you? For what?_

_He came closer, the front of his chest was covered in blood, Bella stepped back and gaped in horror. _

"_Che cosa avete fatto a Augustina?"_

_What have you done to Augustina?"_

"_I fear she is dead, I heard her moaning and came to see what was happening. I did not know until it was too late." He said switching to English._

"_She is dead?" switching the same as him. _

"_I am sorry." He whispered taking a step closer._

"_La avete uccisa!" Bella accused and ran from the alley._

_You killed her!_

_She could hear his footsteps following her, the soft click of hard soled shoes hitting pavement, she didn't get far before one arm wrapped around her waist and a hand wrapped around her mouth. His breathe rolled across the back of her throat and she felt herself being dragged back into the darkness of the alley, she struggled but his arms were strong and hard around her. _

"_If I let go of your mouth, will you scream?"_

_Bella shook her head. "I will trust you." He whispered. "But before I do, I did not kill your friend."_

_His hand came away, immediately she opened her mouth but his hand came right back down. "Shhh."_

_Her heart pounded in her chest. "You must trust me." _

_Bella closed her eyes, squeezing them shut against the sensations his hands were causing merely by touching her, the arm around her waist shifted and came into contact with her breasts, she shivered involuntarily. Her back was forced against one of the slimy walls, his hands came down over her wrists and pinned her against the wall, her breath came in shallow pants. _

"_Come li conosco non lo danneggerò?"_

_How do I know you won't hurt me?_

_His face was so close to hers, she could almost feel the lush warmth of his pressed against hers, she could smell his cologne rolling off of him in waves, she wanted him to kiss her. _

_"You don't." _

_Then those lips were on hers, she could taste a strange combination of iron, sweet wine and a heady taste she could not identify, it was dark and hot and reminded her of the devil himself. Bella could not resist the wonderful sensations rushing through her, quicksilver slipped under her skin and warmed her from the inside out, he traced her lips with his tongue, a silent invitation. Bella opened her mouth and felt his tongue come inside her mouth, she struggled for a moment, trying to evade the tight sensations erupting within herself. _

"_My Bella." He whispered near her ear and pressed a kiss to her jaw. _

_Slowly he trailed his lips down the slope of her jaw to her throat, her pulse beat erratically like her heart was going to leap out of her chest at any moment, his hand moved from her wrists to the train of her ground, he lifted the heavy fabric until it floated around her thighs. Henry's hands took her legs into his hands and lifted her against the wall, using his weight to pin her to the wall, his lips stayed on her pulse, pain blasted through her pleasure as his lengthened incisors broke through the delicate skin on her neck. Bella tried to scream but found the sound stuck in her throat, she felt the hard pulling sensation of her blood leaving her body, felt his hands gripping her legs through her stockings, everything came to perfect clarity then faded into darkness. _

"Fuck!" Bella yelled as she sat up in bed, sweat covered her body and her throat hurt like from when she had been bitten the first time. "Henry…" she whispered.

"Non ha pensato mai che li trovassi, voi Bella?" his voice reverberated in the small room.

Never thought I'd find you, did you Bella?


	2. Chapter 2

"Or is it Ms. Arabella Donovan?" his mouth held a cynical twist.

"Henry…" she seemed stunned."How….?"

Henry leaned negligently against the bookcase his eyes never leaving hers, they were dark with a sort of stormy anger but otherwise held no emotion, he didn't speak, merely let his eyes move up her familiar body. The first thing he noticed was that she had cut her hair, once it at been a thick, curly mass of unruly brown hair that fell in silky waves down her back to her hips, now it was cut charmingly in a bob around her face. Currently it was tousled from sleep and clung to the curve of her cheek, her eyes were wide with confusion and startled fear. Time had not changed her delicate features, from the line of her short aquiline nose to the curve of her defined cheekbones, her eyes were still the same ivy color, flecked liberally with gold.

"You look the same." He said smoothly.

"As do you." She returned to her Italian accent, deeply cultured and superbly alto.

Henry pushed himself away from the bookcase, looking away from her, sitting so innocently in the center of the bed wearing nothing but a large jersey.

"How did you find me?" her voice was soft, almost whispered.

"It wasn't hard, actually I expected better from you, Bella."

Bella snorted and changed her position so that she knelt, her long legs were swept beneath her, now covered by the jersey.

"What do you want, Henry?"

Bella watched him carefully, she noticed that his hair was longer than when they hard first met, it fell in dirty blonde waves to his jawline, he teeth were clenched as he stared at her with his intense hazel eyes. _'He has no right to be angry, I do.' _She thought to herself, he looked away and paced over to her desk, he touched his jaw with his right hand, like he was in thought.

"Very clever of you Bella, to disguise yourself as the personal assistant to a dead duchess, has been dead for over 300 years." He paused. "You should know, you are her."

"You always did enjoy cleverness in your women." She replied scathingly.

"I see the old anger showing through, be careful Bella."

"Get out." She said through her teeth, she was seething.

"Not yet, Vita." (Life)

Henry walked close to the end of the bed and leaned until his palms touched the mattress, Bella felt it dip with his weight, felt the wave of anticipation wash over her, felt the prickling sensation of another vampire so close. His face was so near to her own he could have kissed her but held back the desire.

"You sold me out." He whispered close to her ear.

She was stunned. "Sold you out? To who?"

"Javier." His breath whispered against her hair.

Bella backed away from him, frowning.

"Mendoza?!" she could hear the fear in her voice.

"You sound scared."

"I never sold you out." Her frown became an expression of anger.

He lowered his face even more, placing one knee on the bed, his eyes swirled and became pitch black, she could feel the fear rising inside of her.

"Lo avete venduto fuori."

_You sold me out._

"Mai."

_Never._

Henry could feel the old desire build up in him once more, memories flooded his brainand suddenly nothing was clear to him but the fresh smell of flowers that _rolled off her body…_

_Arabella awoke to the smell of Rosemary and Basil, her mind was groggy with a strange smoke, her memories were as fragmented glass, broken and foggy, she couldn't seem to remember where she was. All around stood evidence of wealth, regal looking velvet and gilt chairs, blue satin couches, elaborate tapestries and floor length draperies. A stone hearth dominated one wall of the large room, above it a painting of a young man, a familiar young man… _

_"It is a painting of me, commissioned by one of the most famous painters in England." _

_Bella squeaked and turned to face the man who had stepped into the room. _

_"Voi!"_

_You! _

_Memories of the alley flooded through her, she had been looking for Augustina when she had been assaulted by this man, she remember him kissing her then pain… horrible pain. She raised her hand to her neck and found two small puncture wounds in her neck, her eyes dropped to the floor then flew back to him. _

_"Dove sono?" she demanded. _

_Where am I? _

_"The wounds will fade in time." He smiled. _

_Her hand stayed on the wound as if she might heal the injury, she still felt an odd pulsating sensation where he had bitten her, her head still felt fuzzy and hurt now. Bella stood and felt all the blood rush from her head, she stumbled and fell the ground only to be caught by the man, her head spun, a strange thirst came from deep inside of her. _

_"Drink." He ordered, she could see the soft inner flesh of his left wrist. _

_Bella looked confused. "Bevanda!" he yelled. _

_In frustration he took the wrist away, and brought it to his mouth, the fresh smell of warm blood filled her sense and she felt the beginnings of two long fangs growing where her incisors should have been. He brought the wrist back to her and she could see that his wrist was now bleeding, without thinking she brought her mouth to his wrist and licked the wound. A flash of dark, heady pleasure rushed inside of her, she felt a piece of her body awaken, a tingling sensation starting from the place where his wrist was all the way down her spine, she drank heavily, drawing the sweet tasting liquid from his wrist. She finally pulled away mostly because her conscious screamed it around her everything seemed brighter, the warm beneath her skin was hotter, the feel of his skin against hers was more intense, the smell of basil was stronger, her sense screamed for release. _

_"It never dies down." He said in a ragged voice. "The explosion of your senses, everything seems brighter and stronger."_

_"Who are you?" she said in between gasps. _

_"You may call me, Henry, Henry Fitzroy."_

The memory faded as quickly as it had come, it took a minute for Henry to get use to the change of scenery, it had seemed so real to him in that moment, like he was really saying it, like he was really living the moment. Slowly he began to notice the trembling of her hands and the shaky fear reflected in her eyes, she leaned back away from him so that his face wasn't as close,. 

"Duchess." He whispered, lisping slightly.

"Leave me be."

"Not a chance in hell."

He moved forward another inch, Bella rolled and twisted so she could sit up once more, surprising Henry but not slowing him down like it should have, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed, pinning her down with the weight of his large muscular body. Using his superior strength he kept her pinned there.

"Get off me!"

"You have to listen to me first."

"No I don't! I'll scream if I have to."

As if to demonstrate that could in fact scream, Bella opened her mouth, acting fast he dropped his mouth to hers and effectively stifled any sound coming out of her mouth, a blast of new memories flooded him, the taste of her lips had changed subtly over the last years, it had become darker and almost dangerous with the same sweetness from before. Beneath him he felt her stiffen, all the muscles in her body coming to alertness, but Henry was drowning in the taste of her lips pressed so intimately against his own.

"Get off!" she said when he finally pulled away.

"Do you promise to help me?"

"No!"

Henry kissed her again, this time pulling lightly on her hair, in pain she opened her mouth, seeing the opportunity he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

"Promise to help me."

"No."

"Or this is going to get a whole lot more interesting."

She flushed bright red. "Why… I….." she seemed at a loss for words.

"Still the Victorian Virgin I remember?"

"Fine! I'll help you!"

"Good."

TBC!

I need reviews and you're here to give them, so do so….. now….. now….

See the purple button? PUSH IT!


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you need help with?" She said as Henry rolled off the bed and stood, he appeared to more interested in the invisible lint attached to his jacket then her question.

"I've been exposed." He said with a nonchalant air.

Bella's eyes widened. "Exposed?" she paused for a moment. "How?"

"Is that really relevant?"

"Yes." She said, crawling off the bed. "How can I help without the details?"

Henry sighed. "It's all my fault."

"Most likely." She mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." She said in a cheery, bright voice.

Henry seemed doubtful but let it go, he watched Bella as she walked to the closet, the jersey swaying around her wide hips and clinging to the curve of her bottom.

"So why didn't you ask someone else? Why me?"

"I need a vampire's speed and discretion, I don't want it to get out that Vampire's exist. Do you know what would happen?"

"Yea. More Mendozas."

"Exactly." He said hesitantly. "You're the only vampire I know."

"What about Christina?"

Henry cringed. "Christina means nothing to me."

_Sure she doesn't. _Bella thought. "Tell me how you got exposed."

"I went to a bar a couple of nights ago…"

"That's a big surprise." Bella said sarcastically.

Henry glared at her. "Can I finish?" Bella nodded. "Bar called O'Malley's, just off River in Montreal to feed, I met a woman there, a pretty blonde with the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. Anyway, we ordered drinks then I invited her back to my place…" he trailed off. "I think you get the point."

"Okay?"

"Let me finish! So later, a couple of days later she comes back with a tiny camera saying that she knows I'm a vampire, that she's got proof that she can use against me."

"How…?"

"She's a reporter."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

"What did she want?"

"That's why I came to you, she threatened to give the tape to the press if I didn't change her into a vampire."

The silence was tense, Bella walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, she leaned against the back of the door and rubbed one hand over her face, it was difficult seeing him and knowing that the only reason he wanted her was to fix his damned problems.

"Why didn't you kill her?" she said through the door while she was ramming her jeans onto her legs.

"She's a headliner."

"Damn! You really know how to pick them, Henry."

Henry didn't say anything but she knew he was chuckling in some way, gaining confidence she looked in the mirror at herself, her short brown hair was curly and wild but there was nothing she could do about it now. Her face was drawn from lack of feed but still held in the sophisticated air she had tried for so long to gain, not so many years had passed since she had been a young maiden in dresses. She lowered her eyes from the mirror and leaned against the counter, she had to get to the fridge for feed, taking a deep breathe she opened the door, looked at Henry briefly before heading towards the kitchen.

Bella loved her small apartment with it's wide windows looking out over the city and tapestries covering the pale blue walls, she loved the mahogany door paneling and stone counters, she loved the idyllic hominess of it. It felt more like home that her mansion from her younger days, this was hers and hers alone, she didn't need help keeping it either. Padding on bare feet she entered the kitchen and stopped, took a deep breathe before entering it, the warm smell of bread filled her nostrils, avoiding the bread though she went to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a large jug with a red liquid inside of it. Without regard for Henry she took a swig from the jug and placed it on the stained oak table.

"You don't feed anymore?"

"No."

"Is it warm?"

"Heated in the fridge." She laughed when she thought about what she had said.

"Kind of an oxymoron." He said.

"Yea."

Bella's eyes met Henry's, she was swept away with the desire reflected in those depths, it had been a while since she had looked at him with those eyes.

_"What has happened to me?" Bella said with fear in her voice. "Where is Augustina?" _

_"I'm sorry, Augustina is dead." _

_"No!" She screamed and slammed her fists against his chest. "No!" _

_"Bella…" he crooned. "Relax, you will hurt yourself." _

_"Let go of me! What have you done? What have you done to me?" _

_"Bella, please." His arms came around her. "I will explain if you stop." _

_Bella stopped struggling and collapsed into his arms, fresh hot tears flowed down her cheeks onto his jacket that he had changed since leaving the alley, emotions welled up in her chest, and her heart felt as though it had been ripped in two. _

_"What happened to me?" _

_"You are like me now." _

_"What are you?" _

_"Dead." He whispered. "I am dead." _

_Bella was numb, she didn't know how much of this she could take, everything was so bright, the smells around her were so intense, the colors that flashed, the feel of her skin, she felt hot and her skin felt tight, too tight for her, like she would shed the skin. The feel of his arms around her was overwhelming, she had no idea what to do, should she fight the man who had all the answers? Or should she hear him out? _

_"Speak." She said. "Tell me." _

_"Are you ready to hear?" he said. _

The sound of the words still echoed through the ages _Are you ready to hear? _Hear what? The distant peel of a warning bell telling her to turn away, or the cry of a lonely boy wanting attention, was she ready to hear? It was impossible for her to decide what to do, she needed time to think things through before she jumped head first into what may be the stupid thing in her life.

"I'm ready to hear." She said to Henry with determination glinting in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

There was something about Henry that even now, hundreds of years after what had happened between them, it still effected her, it was like the attraction they had felt was still there but there was something older and much more mature about it. She knew better though, getting involved with Henry would mean pain that she wasn't willing to bear again, not after the first time….

_It had been two days since she had been changed, the hunger was intense now, a burning pain in the pit of her stomach that haunted her at night, but never would she eat another human. Never would she kill innocence to feed the darkness within her, so here she lie, on the settee listening as Henry paced back and forth in front of the exquisite painting of himself. His face was furious. _

_"Most people would consider what I have given you a gift." _

_"It is no gift to kill." _

_He turned to her, spinning on the heel of his fashionable black Hessians. "I know. I've known for so long, but you can't treat yourself this way." _

_"I will not feed." _

_"Why!" he shouted. _

_"Because…" she trailed off for a moment, trying to find the words but finding it difficult because the pain she was feeling kept scattering her thoughts. "…the people you feed from… they have faces and families… they have children, wives, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, husbands… they aren't just cattle for you to slay." _

_"I never called them cattle." _

_"Do you even care who those people were? Or could have been? Haven't you ever wondered what you could have been if Christine hadn't changed you?" _

_"I would have been king…" his face fell. "And don't talk about Christine!" _

_Two long days like this, he had shared his secrets with her, oblivious to her discomfort most of the time, not because of the pain but because she was uncomfortable with him being so intimate about himself. _

_"You shouldn't have told me about her then." _

_He looked at her, with shattered eyes and it nearly broke her heart, he was still such a boy even though he was much older than that, his feelings, or lack of them, were easily riled if you spoke of taboo topics. Maternal instinct kicked in. _

_"I'm sorry, Henry." She said softly and tried to stand, moving her legs out from beneath her to embrace him, she stumbled for a moment, steadying herself on Henry's arm as he reached out. "I didn't mean that." _

_"I know." _

_"You've told me so much about yourself…" she hesitantly put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "…and you seem so lonely." _

_"Loneliness is part of who I am." _

_"It doesn't have to be." _

_"Are you willing to stay with me?" he asked incredously. _

_She hesitated, she wasn't sure what she really wanted, it was difficult for her to say anything because everything she had ever been was hanging in the delicate balance. _

_"I would." She closed her eyes and squeezed him, feeling his arms wrap around her. _

_So impulsive was her decision, for this man she had given her life and all that made her who she was, she had given it all up because she wanted to heal this man who was so deeply wounded. _

Memories of the past washed up, those tender moments in the beginning, the awkward way Bella had held Henry in her arms, trying to ease the hurt she knew she could never heal. She had changed much since then though, no longer was she the shy, naïve girl she had been, no she was stronger now. Bella watched him in her kitchen, wary of his presence but was outwardly at ease, he stared back, leaning against the large oval oak table pushed up against the opposite wall. His green eyes were intense, more gold in the moonlight that split through the trees and shined through the wispy white curtains, almost molten in their intensity, but she wasn't scared, she knew he would never hurt her unless provoked. He shifted and moved forward, advancing on her in a sleek, almost feline way that aroused her more that she would like to admit, her eyes shifted from his face to the open patch of skin uncovered by his black silk shirt. 

"Bella." He said quietly. 

"Yes?" she replied, tartly. 

He pressed her against the counter, using the weight of his body to pin her then caged her against it by placing his hands on either side of her body on the counter, his face was close but she wasn't frightened or intimidated. Carefully he took the jug from her and placed it on the counter before leaning forward and placing a tentative kiss on her lips. 

"Is it still there?" he murmured. 

She knew what he was taking about, because she felt it, the energy that seemed to arc between them, electric and exciting but dangerous as well, it burned her cold skin and made her think that if her heart were still working it would be pounding with his chest. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She evaded. 

"I'm sure you don't." he smiled against her lips. "Why did we ever end it?" 

She smiled in return. "Male possessiveness, female anger. You name it, we had it, oh and something you liked to call betrayal." She spit the last word out, shoving him in the chest so he banged up against the table again. 

He seemed to be stuck between amusement, arousal and surprise, never before had she done something so aggressive to him, but soon he'll know that's not the extent of her change. She wasn't just aggressive, she was strong and fast and hardened against the darkness within her. 

"I think it would be better if we kept this professional." 

"And if I insist upon a personal relationship as well?" 

"Why would you? You had your fun over three hundred years ago." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm not really all that attracted to you anymore. I've found better things than just sex." 

It was a cold comment, and it hurt her to say it but she knew he wouldn't do anything to her if she was unwilling, so far she hoped she was making it crystal clear she was unwilling. 

"_WE_ were more than just sex." 

"And what were we exactly?" 

"We were friends once, Bella, don't you remember?" 

"Friends?" she snorted. "I'm not sure what you remember Henry but I don't remember that." 

Bella knew he could tell she was lying, but she was angry and hurt and surprised by his reentrance into her life, she felt cold inside where he had once occupied, as her lover and her best friend. It didn't matter though, he didn't want friendship, and she didn't want to love him, besides he thought her a traitor. Anger flashed in his eyes for a moment. 

"Would you like me to remind you?" 

"No, I think I've had enough of your reminders, Henry." 

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later Bella was sitting in the driver's seat of her blue Maserati Spyder with Henry sitting in the passenger seat looking decidedly uncomfortable, she smiled to herself as she started the engine, not bothering to fiddle with the controls to warm the car up, who would care? She closed her eyes for a moment as the car vibrated beneath her, the purr of the engine in her ears, and the smell of exhaust in her nose, all of it was beautiful to her.

"I never got the point of vehicles such as this."

"Sports cars?" I asked, not opening my eyes but lifting my hands to wrap them around the steering wheel.

"If that's what they're called then yes."

Bella smiled indulgently at Henry. "The point of these babies is the power they put out, this baby is a 2002 Maserati Spyder with a 4.2 liter V8 engine, made in Modena, Italy."

"That means absolutely nothing to me."

"The engine kicks out a lot of power, power creates a lot of speed. The point of these kinds of cars is speed and braking horsepower."

"Braking horsepower?"

"It's a way to compare engines in cars. It has a lot to do with RPMs."

"RPMs?"

"Revolutions per minute, it's the amount of revolutions the engine makes in one minute."

"So how much 'braking horsepower' does your _baby_ have?"

"About 390 bph."

Slowly Bella pulled out of the garage, easing the car out and onto the road in front of her apartment complex, the headlights flashing over the little park that sat directly across from the building. Limbs from hibernating trees reached out towards the clear sky with seemingly dead fingers, making the pale light of the moon ominous as it deepened the shadows around her. Bella looked to Henry.

"Do you not know how to drive?"

"Never saw the point, with superhuman speed it wasn't something I needed to know."

"I find it incredibly useful, not the whole license part but the actual driving part is quite useful."

They were silent for a few moments as Bella drove, her eyes on the road even though she wasn't really paying attention to it, she was more aware of the way Henry's body was sitting in her car. He seemed to belong there in an odd way, a tawny lion, tensed slightly as if to pounce but also seemingly relaxed, she knew that to humans this was a way to lure them. His relaxed posture making him seem less threatening, although his looks and easy charm were less than intimidating, all over he seemed to the perfect bait, making any female susceptible to his darker side. Fear was natural, made the hunt that much more interesting for the hunter, she knew from experience, but as she had grown older the fear began to make her chest ache with guilt, hunting felt more like chore than the natural process in which she would feed. She had no desire to be the hunter any longer. Unlike Henry who, although on much more civilized territory, still hunted she was sure with the same gusto as he had when she had known him. She looked at him covertly through the thick fringe of dark lashes, he was staring out the window, his eyes barely moving as he took in the blend of city and forest that skirted the business section of the city. All was quiet out here, the silence a warm companion on the lonely nights, she loved the silence and was able to revel in it's still calmness, she would often sit out on her window seat and just watch the woods across from her house, the little park, and even the sky.

It seemed like some kind of trade, when she had been younger she had loved the hustle and bustle of the world around her during the day, loved the feel of it's bright rays on her pale skin. Now she was encompassed in the night, the silence, the passion. If daylight were a lover it would have been the riotous kind, full of exuberance and a willing to let things go as they go, but the night, the night was the slow and steady lovemaking that built desire under the skin. It held secrets.

"What are you thinking about?" Henry asked, startling her out of her thoughts momentarily.

She looked to him with a placid expression. "Nothing in particular, just thinking."

"I was just thinking about the past."

"Which part of the past?" she asked curiously.

"Every part."

She nodded, unable to understand but not wanting to prod him too far. "So where are we going?"

"A friend of mine's, she's a detective, she can give you full information while remaining discreet."

"Why didn't you use her to find your reporter?"

"I told you, I need a vampire's speed, this reporter is slippery and I won't put Vicky in danger merely for my own stupidity."

Bella was momentarily chagrined that she was the one being put in the line of fire of a reporter who held evidence about the existence of vampires, but it was gone after she realized that this "Vicky" was a human, not a vampire or some other kind of magical creature. She was stronger than humans, not to mention extra-abilities that had shown late in her advancing vampire years.

"Tell me about Vicky." She asked nonchalantly.

"She's a detective."

Bella raised her eyebrow. "Is that all she is?"

"She's a friend."

"How close?"

"Close enough."

"Does she know about Vampires?"

"Yes."

"Why are you not concerned about this "Vicky" knowing our secret?"

"Because she knew about the supernatural before she met me."

Bella frowned, there weren't many humans who were allowed the keep of secrets so large, many mysticals destroyed humans who knew too much, or ruined their lives through well placed lies and ridicule. Mysticals were everywhere, in every rung of the government along with police force and various other political offices in the city, it was part of the balance, the good balance out the bad and humans and none the wiser.

"Why was she allowed to know?"

He remained silent and Bella knew she had hit the limit for asking him any more questions, for the rest of the ride she knew she would left to the tangle of her own thoughts…..

_It was the first night that the pain had become too unbearable, Bella screamed, fighting the pain with everything she had inside her, willing herself to die just to ease the excruciating pain that ripped through her midsection. Two weeks had passed in this painful hell, fire burning her insides to the outside, pain gripping her in a vice. Henry could do nothing but watch as she slowly wasted away, he worried, he paced and but could think of nothing to ease her pain. As a newbie vampire she could very easily rip off his head with a twitch of her finger, or a twist of a mood, all it took was the trigger. _

_"Bella, please!" he entreated, his voice high with worry. _

_"Help me, Henry!" she cried out, her eyes pinched shut, her face pale. _

_"You know what you have to do, Bella, you can't put yourself through this." _

_"Then kill me!" _

_He knew he could never kill his own creation, not this young woman with unwavering blue-green eyes or such soft brown hair, as her sire a part of him was with her. _

_"I cannot." _

_Her eyes pleaded with him. "Please." _

_Suddenly a thought came to him, she was a newbie vampire, all she needed was the right trigger, the right little push that would make her fight for her life, or after-life. He waited until the spasm of pain ended before he scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her to her bedroom where he laid her on the bed then went to the closet. In her closet he grabbed a pair of dark blue velvet half boots and the matching cape, coming back over to her. Easily he slipped the boots onto her feet and stood her up to wrap the cape around her shoulders, she didn't need it since her body was no longer susceptible to the cold but she was still wearing a night rail that was so transparently thin he knew in the full moon of the night others could see what he wanted for himself. A shot of jealousy swept through him, no one would see her but himself, no one. Easily he lifted her and carried her down the stairs to the front hall, everything was covered in thin billowy white sheets that gave the effect of ghosts in the eerie moonlight that beamed through the bottom floor windows of his townhouse. A beam of moonlight fell across her face, highlighting the strong bones of her cheeks and stubborn chin. Soft pale pink lips, thick dark lashes resting on the curve of her cheek, she was perfection to him, everything he wanted in a mate and had thought he had found in Christina. _

_She whimpered softly as more spasms of pain wracked her thin frame, almost emaciated from not feeding, he crooned to her softly and opened the door, carrying her out into the chill of Venice in winter. Her body was pliant in his arms, not fighting, probably trapped in a state of semi-consciousness as her mind teased her with images of blood and the smell of iron. Carefully he made his way through the narrow alleys, winding through dark roads and passing less than reputable establishments, he had to hurry, soon she would scream as the pain became more and more intense. Finding an alley next to a tavern he listened in the shadows, waiting for the moment. _

_"Hold on, Bella." Henry whispered. "Just a little longer." _

_Soon, there was a noise in the other side of the alley, a rustle then a laugh and the sound of a door being shut and footsteps coming their way. Perfect. Lightly Henry placed Bella on the ground of the alley, in loath to leave her but knowing that she wouldn't have long. He stepped out from the deeper shadows and pretended to be walking, lost, in the city. _

_"Ello guvna." A man said. _

_"Hello." Henry replied in a slightly bewildered voice, acting as though he was lost in the deep alleys. _

_"Are you lost guvna?" _

_"Just a bit." He said, looking up and down the alley. _

_"Want some help guvna?" _

_"Your assistance would be much appreciated." _

_"Maybe I could assist you right of those riches." _

_Henry inwardly smiled, humans were often very predictable. "You mean to rob me?" _

_"A man's gotta eat guv." _

_"I wouldn't suggest it." _

_The man pulled a gun from the pocket of this threadbare jacket, it was rather smile but nonetheless destructive, Henry playacted being frightened and nearly jumped with glee when he saw Bella standing just outside the shadows, her eyes glazed, her teeth sharp and shining. Her grin made him think of a tigress, she swayed for a moment then advanced on the man slowly and silently, her boots not making a sound on the wet pavement of the alley. Henry continued to playact, luring the man in a sense of accomplishment before she was close enough to strike. _

_"What are you playing guv? Just give me your riches." _

_"I really think you should reconsider." _

_"And why is that?" _

_"Because my friend would be aggrieved if you were to try and kill me." _

_"What friend?" the man asked. _

_"I guess this is my cue." Bella said, her lips sliding over her fangs right before the man turned around to face her, he was taller and had a lot of weight on her but with superior strength she had him pinned to the alley floor in not more than an instant, Henry watched as her fangs sank into the flesh part of the man's throat and began to drink with earnest. _

_"Good Bella." Henry whispered softly. _

_When she lifted her head after finishing, he noticed that her face was covered in crimson, blood staining her jaw and dripping down the front of her night rail, it was a menacing sight. She smiled and stood, her movements almost blurred with the speed she was executing them. _

_"I wish to return home." She said softly. _

_"Then let us return." _


End file.
